


You and I aren't a crime

by casuallydying125



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Grief/Mourning, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallydying125/pseuds/casuallydying125
Summary: The wounds of the war are still open, lost ones and trauma lurk in the corners of everyones life.  Love can't heal but it can help.TW- Homophobia and PTSD
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luna's POV

I see her across the great hall, flaming red hair, sky blue eyes, Ginny.

It's the summer after the battle of Hogwarts, the tables are more empty than they ought to be and the memorial on the wall to the fallen fifty looms heavily upon us. 

But all I can see is Ginny, at the Gryffindor table laughing and smiling, radiating happiness but I saw her on the platform when she ran through the wall, her glamour slipped, her eyes red, her complexion sick. Its taking a toll on all of us but no one speaks about it, the wounds are too still fresh, it would hurt too much.

She catches me staring and beckons me over, smiling.

I shake my head. Sadly. 

She rolls her eyes and drags Hermione (everyone in 7th year was given the chance to retake the year, it was mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws who choose that though) up and walks over to me.

She sits her self down opposite me.

''How is it going Luna,'' she asks.

''Alright I guess .''

I have never hand many friends and it never bothered me but now people avoid me, they whisper around me, they treat me like a child. I know they are just trying to be nice but it just constantly reminds me that everyone knows. I just want people to treat me normal again so that I can work through what I have to.

''Wow, thats like a normal word,'' Ginny teased, a smirk playing across her face.

I shrug, not trusting myself to speak. 

There was an awkward, drawn out silence.

Ginny grabbed my timetable and put it against hers and smiled.

''We are in the same class for herbology and charms,'' Ginny said looking up. 

I awkwardly nod, not daring to make eye contact.

''I'll see you second period then.''

Ginny leaves the table after that but Hermione doesn't move straight away she is studying the Slytherin table with intent.

''Hermione?''

I look at her, she seems so distant. She looks towards me giving an apologetic smile, I nod in return. As I see her leave, I see it, the scar, a slash of raised pale flesh across her bronze neck. Her constant reminder, I imagine her tracing it with her finger, her catching a glimpse of it in the mirror sending her into a fatal flashback, her crying, her screaming, her breaking. I imagine her silently sobbing like I do when I look into a mirror, no energy to make a sound.

I bare no scars of my suffering, only my memories remind me. 

I have magical art first, it's one of my favourite subjects, sometimes colours and lines speak more than my words ever will. 

I sit by myself there are only about 7 people including me in this class. 

The professor wants us to do portraits. I sit staring at the blank canvas to the music of paintbrushes and paints. I stare until my eyes water and the tears fall silently. I wonder if anyone sees, if anyone notices, if anyone cares. I want someone to notice they don't even have to care, just noticing would be enough.

''Luna?'' 

I look up at Professor Robins, they has crouched by my easel and has their worried eyes trained on me.

I nod not daring to speak.

They gesture towards the door, I follow.

''Luna yo-''

''You know you are the only teacher who ever calls me Luna.'' I interrupt, studying the wall behind Professor Robins.

''You don't have to pretend to be fine, Luna.''

At this I look at them.

''I...'' I start before closing my mouth. 

We stand like that for a few seconds in silence.

''If you don't want to talk thats fine but Luna its ok to ask for help, if you need it you can ask me, ok?''

I nod. They go back into the class and come out with my pale blue scatchal, they hands it to me.

''There is a room on the seventh room corridor its a nice place to relax.''

I know its the room of requirement but I can't bring myself to go their too many memories, dead memories. 

I walk into charms, Ginny is there she sees me and waves me over. I ignore her and sit at a desk by the window. I can see from the corner of my eye that she is standing up.

''Lunar!'' It was her nickname for me. I turn around just as Proffesser Flitwick enters.

''Will you stop that racket Miss Weasly, Sit down and in future address those by their given names'' he scolds, he obviously thought that she was teasing me. So many people do. 

She sits down and gives me a dirty look.

I turn away.

Good. I think. She doesn't like me anymore.

Its better that way, I can't hurt her. 

She's my friend, not more than that, not matter how much I wish she was. 

Ginny is my sun. 

My beautiful hope that I can only admire from a distance, get to close and I will burn up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's POV 
> 
> TW-homophobic attitude

The room is full, but empty at the same time. How can people be laughing? How can they be happy when they know children have died here?

Lavender.

Colin.

Pavarti.

Gone. 

Its not that I liked Lavender or Pavarti an awful lot but when you walk into a room that is alive with memories, their memories and they aren't there, I don't know how to describe it. Other than a hole that oozes guilt.

But known of that compares to Fred.

Oh Fred, how could you leave me?

How dare you? 

He was the only one that knew.

I told him and it took me everything, every last drop of my Gryffindor bravery. And it wasn't worth it not one bit.

Me and Fred were at the clearing where we played Quiditch, the others had left. It was Boxing Day and so cold but we were lying on the snow looking at the stars and letting the cold sink into our skin.

''So Ginnnnnnyyyyy, excited for Harry to get back?''

I didn't point out his optimism but instead I replied,''Just as much as you.''

''Oh, really.'' He said, sitting up.''Thats not what Ron said, he said the he walke-''

''I don't care what Ron said.'' I interrupted.

''Fair enough, he can be a bit of a wanker sometimes.'' Fred laughed, lying back into the snow.

''Sometimes?''

''Hey, we are supposed to be family Ginny,'' he scolded, throwing snow at me.But he mutters, ''Its a bit more than sometimes,'' under his breath.

I smile.

''Sooooooo, do you fancy anyone then? Heard Longbottom got hot.''

''Longbottom is a terrible surname,'' I scoff, I rolled over so that I was facing him, he does the same.

''Ok, so what other guys, with good surnames are there?'' he joked.

''Fred.''

''Ginerva,'' he teased, imitating our Great Aunt Muriel.

''Fred, I'm being serious.'' I warned.

Is face instantly changed.

''Oh No, I think I know.'' 

''You do?'' I asked, part of me relieved and part of me worried, was it obvious? Should I be worried?

''Yeah, your dating a Slytherin, aren't you.''

My hopes were dashed, couldn't he be serious for one whole minute.

''Its the ferret, isn't it?'' he questioned, laughing.

My face had to have said something because any hint of laughter disappeared from his face.

''Christ, what is it Ginny?'' he stammered, his brows knitted in worry.

I rolled again, so that I was once again facing the dark sky, I took a few minutes to gather my thoughts. Thinking, I was really going to do this.

''Ginny?''

''I don't like guys, Fred.''

There were are a few moments of silence.

''I like girls.''

There was silence once more, it was heavy and it was consuming me.

''Fred?''

He didn't answer.

''Why aren't you saying anything?''I whispered, tears rolling down my face.

Still he didn't answer. I stood up looking down at him, is eyes were open but he wasn't seeing.

''SAY SOMETHING! Please...''

He stood up, brushed the snow off him and began to walk away.

''HEY FRED, Fred say something please,'' I cried, as I grabbed his arm. 

He turned and faced me.

''I won's say anything because I don't want to hurt you,'' He said in a perfectly calm and controlled voice and walked away. 

I collapsed, and I screamed. 

He didn't look back.

I wailed.

I cried.

I scobbed.

I let it out all of it.

I don't know how long I was there but Mum came running.

''GINNY?'' she screeched.

She saw me.

''Oh, Ginny. My baby Ginny,'' she consoled, using towards me.

I told Mum that it was Harry, that I missed him. I didn't have the heart to tell her.Fred never brought it up again. There wasn't time, I spent the rest of the holidays hiding away before I returned to Hogwarts and then ... and then he...he...

''Ginny?''

I jump, its Hermione.

''Are you ok?'' she asks kindly.

I nod.

''I think I just need sometime alone, em, I'm going to go...'' I stammer in reply. 

I run out the common room.


End file.
